joanna_wyldefandomcom-20200214-history
Reapers and Bastards
Reapers and Bastards ''is an anthology containing one novella and three short stories set in the Reapers/Silver Valley worlds. The novella, ''Charming Bastard, can also be found in the paperback edition of Silver Bastard. The alternate POV short story, Sticky Sweet was previously released only on Joanna Wylde's website. The anthology also includes a brand new short story about Horse and Marie, Skunked, and Sugar and Spice, a Reapers Fall prequel about Painter and Melanie. Reapers and Bastards was originally released as a paperback and as an ebook only in Kindle format. Book Blurb From the New York Times bestselling author of the Reapers Motorcycle Club and Silver Valley series comes an anthology of extras and never-before-released material, including a new short story featuring fan favorites Horse and Marie. 'Charming Bastard: A Novella ' I first met Riley Boone when I was four years old. We moved to Callup, Idaho after my dad blew out his back and had to go on disability. Boonie’s family lived next to ours. Every afternoon he’d swagger off the school bus after kindergarten like a conquering king. For the first week he ignored me, until I impressed him by climbing nearly thirty feet up in the tree behind his trailer. They had to call the fire department to get me down, but it was worth it to see the respect in his five-year-old eyes. He gave me a worm in honor of my accomplishment. I fell in love. The next day he made me eat the worm and our relationship has been complicated ever since. (Until now, this novella has been exclusively available in the paperback edition of Silver Bastard.) 'Sticky Sweet: A Short Story ' Horse and Marie met for the first time in Reaper’s Property. Now experience this moment through his eyes. (Originally available on the author’s website.) 'NEW Skunked: A Short Story ' Marie has some BIG news to share with Horse—news that will change both their lives forever…. 'NEW Sugar and Spice: A Short Story ' A prequel to Reaper’s Fall, this story features Painter and Melanie’s first meeting. PLUS: Becca’s Huckleberry Pie recipe, Marie’s Bread recipe and Emergency Skunk Cleaning recipe. Charming Bastard Information about the novella Charming Bastard can be found on its own page. Sticky Sweet Information about the short story Sticky Sweet can be found on its own page. Note: There are a couple differences between the version from the website and the version in the anthology including POV and a correction of Picnic's wife. Skunked Skunked is a Horse and Marie short story, partially inspired by a real life skunk incident. It takes place several years after the end of Reaper's Property. Character List *Ariel *Horse *Marie Locations *Boise, ID *Coeur d'Alene, ID Sugar and Spice Sugar and Spice is a prequel to Reaper's Fall and gives additional insight into events in Reaper's Stand because it occurs concurrent with events in it. It begins one year before Reaper's Fall. Character List Locations Category:Book